


As a Pharaoh should be.

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles for our favourite Pharaoh. [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm starting to think you're just doing this for the fun of beating me up every night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Pharaoh should be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Just how a Pharaoh should be" (Larry/Ahk) from an anonymous user on tumblr.

It had been a good number of weeks since Ahkmenrah had suggested (or rather insisted) that he teach Larry how to fight properly. It had never occurred to the night guard that Ahk would actually know how to fight, he'd assumed that with him being a Pharaoh and all he'd have other people to do the fighting for him. When he told the Pharaoh this he'd just laughed;

"Larry, I was murdered in my sleep, my court was hardly trustworthy. A pharaoh need always know how to protect themselves." Larry had just sort of shrugged in response realising that it was a rather stupid thought now that he considered it. Ever since then Larry had set aside a few hours every night to practice hand to hand combat with the Pharaoh. He'd mentioned something about weapons training, but the idea of going up against Ahkmenrah with any kind of weapon seemed more like a death wish now he'd actually seen him fighting so they'd put that idea aside for another day.

For now they'd cleared a section of the loading bay and put down some of the protective mats used for lining exhibit cases because the one time they went without Larry had some serious bruising for days afterwards.

"Are you ready?" The young Pharaoh asks as he hands up his cloak and takes off his jewellery, Larry watches him, setting his own jacket and flashlight to the side.

"As I'll ever be," he replies with a smile, joining him on the mat. "I'm starting to think you're just doing this for the fun of beating me up every night." Ahkmenrah grins as they begin circling each other on the mats.

"I have been training since I was a child, and I am younger than you," he teased, striking forward with a moved that Larry easily dodged.

"You are over four thousand years old!" he sounds almost indignant, causing Ahk to laugh as he strikes again. This time Larry blocks the move and strikes out himself, just managing to catch him in the stomach before the other man dodges away.

"Depends on how you look at it, technically yes, but really I'm only just eighteen,"

"Great, so now I'm losing to a child," there's no real malice in his tone, but he does strike forward, Ahkmenrah catches him with a strong hand around his wrist mid-strike, spinning him round and pulling him back against his body.

"I prefer "Pharaoh" or "my liege", some people even go for "Great Lord Ahkmenrah, Ruler of all" but even I admit that's a bit of a mouthful," Larry can't see him but he knows the Pharaoh is smirking as he speaks over his shoulder.

"Well my liege, feel like letting me go anytime soon?" his tone is dripping with sarcasm and Ahkmenrah presses a kiss to his cheek before pushing him forward. Larry catches his balance just in time to avoid falling face first onto the mat.

"You're improving," he tells the night guard with a genuine smile.

"I don't feel like it," he replies, rolling his eyes.

"That's because I started easy on you. I'm not just going to let you win, where would be the challenge in that?" He strikes fast, catching the guard in his stomach and once in his chest, winding him slightly.

"I bet you were a handful growing up," he says, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"My father certainly thought so-" Larry feigned to the right before striking, catching the Pharaoh off guard mid sentence. He stumbled with the blow but remained upright.  
"One day I'm going to catch you out," he tells him with a smile, backing off slowly.

"Well played," he congratulates, "but you're not quite good enough for that yet."

"Yeah? Prove it," it's a challenge, one he knows he'll lose but he enjoys the way Ahkmenrah settles into a more serious stance, he gets a look in his eyes that Larry rarely sees but admires all the same. He watches as the young king looks him up and down, calculating his best chances before attacking.

The strikes are swift and slightly disorientating, intended to hit hard and fast in an attempt to knock him off balance. Larry dodges and blocks as best he can, not bothering to counter strike as he knows it would only be used against him. It feels like a good few minutes but it's only really seconds as Larry dodges backwards and Ahkmenrah uses his momentum to trip him and he lands on his back on the floor, the Pharaoh pinning him down by straddling his stomach.

"Do you give?" he asks, smiling triumphantly.

"What happens if I don't?" he asks, knowing full well the other man has him beaten.

"Hmm," he pretends to ponder it for a moment, "well traditionally I'd have you executed for treason, but I'm sure that won't be necessary." Larry rolls his eyes at the teasing.  
"I suppose I don't really have a choice then, do I?" he concedes, and Ahkmenrah releases his arms.

"Ah, to be triumphant in battle, just how any Pharaoh should be," he declares in a mock-regal voice. Larry takes the opportunity to grab him by the waist and flip them over, the Pharaoh letting out a yelp of surprise as he did so.

"You may be triumphant, but this is how I prefer my Pharaohs," he tells him, grinning down at the younger man.

"Do you have many of them?" Ahkmenrah shoots back, hint of a smile on his face.

"Mm, I've met a few, but none have them have quite compared to you 'Oh, great Lord Ahkmenrah, Ruler of all'" The Pharaoh grins up at him at that.

"You know, when one loses to a Pharaoh, you are supposed to bow and give yourself over to his mercy, but I suppose this time I can settle for a kiss." Larry shakes his head with a smile, leaning down to oblige him.

They were interrupted a few moments later by the sound of Nicky running into the room,

"Dad! You need to come quickly, Dexter is - oh, ew, gross!" he broke off, nose wrinkling in disgust "I'll just ask Teddy," he says as he leaves the room. The two of them break apart, laughing at the sound of Nicky's rapidly retreating footsteps.

"I am never going to hear the end of this," Larry complains, rolling off Ahk and onto the mat.

"Well then, I suppose we should give him something more to complain about," the Pharaoh says, pulling Larry back over.

"You're a terrible influence," he says, no real complaint in his voice.

"I know," he grins, "but you don't seem to mind."

"Can't say I do."

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first foray into this pairing but here we go. I am open to any prompts involving Ahk, including Larry/Ahk but I can't promise they'll be too good as I'm just testing the waters on this. You can find me at Kieren-fucking-walker on tumblr or drop me a comment or a message here on Ao3. Reviews are love, thank you for reading.


End file.
